


My Letters To You

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, I write letters to MANKAI Company. I'm not good with words or writing letters so please bare with me.
Kudos: 4





	My Letters To You

_Izumi Tachibana_

_Mankai Company_

_November 11, 2020_

Dear Izumi,

This is my first letter to MANKAI Company and so I thought that if I’m going to start a series of writing letters to MANKAI Company, I’m going to start with you. I’m not good at a lot of things, including the basics, like socializing. Even now, I don’t know what to put in this letter. I’ll be honest, I started this letter out of procrastination, and I know you’re not even real, so I’m not going to cut any corners here.

I just want to say that I really admire you. You’re a kind person, putting others before yourself. I can see that you care a lot for your actors. When I read about your past, I wanted to say that even if you aren’t talented in acting, with enough skill and practice, you can still make it. People who say that you’re just not talented enough or you weren’t destined to do this and that… I wish that one day you could prove them wrong. I don’t believe in talent, because it makes me feel like there’s no chance for me in the world, and I don’t believe in destiny either, because not everyone has happy endings and that makes me feel like I won’t have a happy ending either. Everything comes with effort. You, as an example, made an effort to find your father after he went missing for eight years, and you made an effort to help MANKAI Company and their actors thrive. Nothing about that is made by destiny, you made an effort and you were able to get it.

That’s why I hope you can get the Fleur Award. Prove everyone who doubted you that you were able to do it.

I’m not good with words so I hope what I meant reaches you.

Sincerely,

Red


End file.
